Love between a Prince and princess
by Sakura Haruno 998
Summary: SasuSaku love story. IMPORTANT:I am rewriting this story. I decided that i could make this better. So everyone please just wait and i will have the new story up as soon as i can.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Between a Prince and princess**

**By:Sakura Haruno 998**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. or I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION!!**

**Summary:Sasuke,Itachi(he is a good guy in my story and the whole Uchiha Clan is still alive.), and Sasuna(Sasuke's older sister that i made up) have to go to the Haruno Castle because they must meet Prince Suko(Sakura's older brother that i made up) and Princess Sakura from the Haruno Clan. They have to go there because they are the Princes and Princess of the Uchiha Clan. What Sasuke and Sakura don't know is that their parents want Sasuke and Sakura to be together as an couple. **

************************************************************************************************************

**It was on a warm sunny day when 16 year old Sakura was outside playing soccer with her friends . Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari are all of Sakura's best friends. Ino is 16 years old. She has long blond hair that she put into a high ponytail and she has baby blue eyes. Tenten is 17 years old. She has long brown hair that is allways put into two buns on the side of her head and has brown eyes.**** Hinata is 16 years old. She has meduim blue hair that is always down and she has white eyes. Temari is 17 years old. She has long dirdy blond hair thatshe allways puts into four ponytails on the back of her head and she has blue eyes. Sakura is 16 years old. She has long pink hair and emerld eyes. During the soccer game the Uchiha's came outside. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura all stop playing to admire the Uchiha family **

**"Hi i'm Mikoto Uchiha," Said a woman who was kinda tall. She had a beautiful face, long black hair, and beautiful onyx eyes. **

**"This is my husband Fuyukuu uchiha," Mikoto said pointing to a tall man who has onyx eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail in the back of his head.**

**"I'm Itachi", said a teenage boy that is really tall, has onyx eyes,and long black hair that is pulled to the back of his head by a ponytail.**

**"Thats Sasuke", said Mikoto pointing to a male teenanger that had short raven hair that resembled a chickens behind, has cold icy onyx eyes, is tall and is drop dead sexy.**

**"And i'm Sasuna", said a girl who had onyx eyes eyes, was short and had long black hair with purple and red highligts in it.**

**"WOW", said Tenten,Ino,Temari,Hinata,and Sakura at the same time.**

**"Who are you"asked Sasuna.**

**"Oh i'm Princess Sakura haruno"**

**"I'm Tenten"**

**"I'm Hinata Hyuuga"**

**"I'm Temari Sabku"**

**"And i'm Ino Yamanka"**

**"Hey Sasuke, Itachi, Sasuna do you wanna play soccer with us",asked Temari.**

**"Sure" all three replied.**

**"Well we should go find Mrs and Mr Haruno and tell them that we have arrived. You guys can play some soccer",said Mikoto.**

**"So who is going to be captions",asked Sakura.**

**"How about Sasuke and Itachi", suggsted Ino.**

**"Ok Itachi you pick first then i do"said Sasuke.**

**"Ok first i pick Sasuna.'**

**"Hn. My first person is Sakura."**

**"Ok i now pick Ino", said Itachi**

**"My second pick is Tenten."**

**"I pick Hinata."**

**"And i get Temari. Okay lets get to our teams and play" said Sasuke.**

**"Wait we need 2 goalies" said Tenten.**

**"No you don't"said a boy with red hair with brown and black highlights. **

**"Yea we will be your goalies" said a boy with blond spiky hair.**

**"Thanks so much Naruto Suko."**

**"Yea. I'll be on Sasuke's team and Narto will be on itachi's team" said Suko.**

*********************************To Itachi and his team****************************************************

**"Ok here's the plan. Naruto you make sure that no one makes a goal. Sasuna try to take the ball away from the other team. If she succeds then she will pass the ball to Hinata. Then Hinata you will try to keep the ball and pass it to Ino. Ino you will then try to get the ball to me. I will then try to make a goal. Everyone got it?" Asked Itachi.**

**"We got it" replied the team.**

**To Sasuke and his team**

**"Here's the plan. Suko you guard the goal so that no one will make a goal. Tenten you go and fight and get the ball. Then you will try to pass it to Temari. Then Temari you will pass it to Sakura. Then Sakura you will pass the ball to me and then i will try and make a goal. Does eveyone get te plan?" asked Sasuke. **

**"Yes we got it." Said the rest of the team.**

**_____________________________________________ To the game ______________________________________________**

**(A\N I'm not that good at explaining soccer games)**

**Sasuke shot the ball into the goal earning his team another point. Making his team win.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Between a Prince and a Princess Ch.2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. or I wouldn't be writing a Fan Fiction

Characters are OOC

" is someone talking

' is someone thinking

**Bold in inner person**

_Italics is flashbacks_

Under lined is notes or diary entries 

**************** To The Game**************

Sasuke shot the ball into the goal earning his team another point. Making his team win.

"Good Job Team", announced Sasuke. Sasuke saw Suko and Sakura talking. Everyone was talking now. It doesn't really matter who won the game because they played just for fun. He looked at Sakura and she seemed depressed. He over heard them talking. "Sakura you have to go inside and help mother and father or else", Suko Said. "But I don't want to", replied Sakura. So Suko pulled Sakura inside. Sakura was screaming and fussing. Sasuke saw this. He was going to do something but couldn't. Sasuna and Itachi stopped him from doing anything.

*****************Later That Day***********

Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasuna got called inside by Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Sasuke and Itachi was surprised when they saw Sakura. Sakura had long beautiful pink hair. It was brushed compared to when they were playing soccer. She had her hair down. It was wavy and she had 2 Diamond hair clips in. She was wearing a medium length pink dress on. It had ruffles on the bottom. It was a strap dress. It was really beautiful. She had on black high-heels. Sakura walked over to where Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasuna was standing. "um Sasuna please follow me", Sakura said. So Sasuna followed Sakura. They entered a room. The walls were purple that had white flowers and pink cherry blossoms on the wall. There was a queen sized bed. The bed sheets and blankets are purple. The carpet is a light pink. The desk, table, and dresser that is made out of oak wood. She has a stand up mirror. There is a walk in closet full with shoes, purses, clothes, and lots of other things. This was Ino's room. Sasuna barley Recognized Ino. Ino had her hair down and it was very long and beautiful. Ino was wearing a long purple dress. The dress had white flower designs on it. She was wearing black heels. "Hey Ino-pig can you get her dressed for the festival", asked Sakura. "Sure fore-head girl", replied Ino.

Sakura left to go get Sasuke and Itachi ready. She went to the living room where they were standing. "Sasuke Itachi please follow me", said Sakura. So the two followed her. She lead them to a room. They entered the room. The room had black walls. The carpet is a light black. The desk, table, and dresser were all made out of Maple wood. There was a king sized bed. The sheets and blankets are a dark blue. There was a stand up mirror in this room. There was also a walk in closet with clothes and shoes in the room. " Sasuke this is your room. This is where you will be staying while you are here. Please wait right here until I return. Itachi please follow me", said Sakura. Sakura took Itachi to a room that had blue walls. The carpet was a dark blue. The dresser, desk, and table were all made out of white oak wood. The bed was a kind size. The blankets and sheets were a light blue. There was a walk in closet. There was also a stand up mirror. "Itachi this is your room. This is where you will be staying while you are here. Please wait until I return.", Sakura said. She then left. She went back to Ino's room. She saw Sasuna. Sasuna had her black hair with purple and red high lights down but it was wavy. She's wearing a dark red dress. It was a short dress. It was the strapless kind. She had on black high heel boots. She looked beautiful. "Sasuna please follow me", said Sakura. Sakura took Sasuna to a room that had red walls. The carpet was a light red. The desk, table, and dresser were all made out of red oak wood. There was a queen sized bed. The sheets and blankets were red. There was a stand up mirror and a walk in closet. "This is your room. This is where you will be staying while you are here. Just sit and relax here", said Sakura. Sakura went to Itachi's room first. She went into the walk in closet. Picked out black pants, a blue shirt, and dark blue shoes. "Itachi put this on and just hang out in your room and relax", Sakura said. Sakura left and entered Sasuke's room. Sasuke already had his clothes on. He had his hair brushed. He had on dark blue pants and a white shirt with black shoes. "um well I guess you can just sit and relax. Well I guess I should go then", she said. " wait", Sasuke said. He pulled her and kissed her.

_**************_Start of Flash Back_****************_

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in a field of flowers. "Sasuke- kun do you like flowers", asked a little Sakura. "um well yea I like flowers", answered little Sasuke. Sakura smiled. She got up and was going to walk over to Sasuke but fell. "ouch", Sakura whined. Sasuke got up and helped her up. Sakura was bleeding. Sasuke took out a first aid kit that his mom made him carry with him. He got out a band aid and put it on Sakura's cut. Sasuke looked at the ground and saw a glass piece and picked it up. "Sakura this place is dangerous. Are you okay now", said a worried Sasuke. She said," I'm fine now." Sasuke kissed her on her lips and then said, "Sakura I'm never coming back ever again. You shouldn't either". He then left her there all alone. Sakura then went home and never went back. _

***************End of Flash Back****************

"S-S-Sasuke-kun why did you do that to me", asked Sakura. He said," I was just trying to protect you. I'm sorry you had to find out this the hard way. No one would tell you so when I finally saw you again I had to kiss you to make you remember. I love you and I always will." Sakura hugged him and said," Sasuke I forgive you and I love you too and I always will. Just don't leave me ever again. I missed you so much." Sasuke tilted up Sakura's head and kissed her again. That's when Suko walked in. "Hey Sas-"

He got angry and pulled Sakura away from him and left his room with Sakura. "Sakura what the hell were you thinking? What were you going to do with that idiot that had hurt you before. Were you going to let him do thing to you and possibly hurt you again? Huh tell me that," yelled Suko. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha heard. Mr. Uchiha said," Suko why don't you stop bothering you sister and go to your room until the festival?" So Suko left to go to his room. "Sakura why don't you go back to Sasuke," said Mrs. Uchiha. Sakura then asked," how did you know?" "We saw you two kissing," said Mr. Uchiha. So Sakura left and entered Sasuke's room to see him sitting on the floor with his band in front of his eyes. "Sasuke-kun are you okay," asked Sakura. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura there. He got up and hugged her. He said," oh Sakura I'm fine. Your brother is the reason why I could never see you after I left you in that flower field." "wow I never knew", She said. Sasuke pulled away from the hug. He took her hand and led her to the bed. They both sat down on the bed. Sasuke then kissed her. He asked for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and their tongues had a battle for control. Sasuke laid Sakura back on the bed. They were still kissing. Sasuke started to play with Sakura's dress. "Sakura may I," asked Sasuke. She answered with, "no Sasuke" She pushed him off of her. "Sasuke maybe later but not right now." Sakura took Sasuke's hand and took him to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. "Okay since everyone is here lets prepare for the festival. Sasuke Sakura you go decorate everything. Suko Ino Hinata you go set up all of the booths. Temari Tenten you go set up the shops. Itachi Sasuna you go set up the food," Mr. Haruno said. Everyone left and went to get everything ready.

*************To Suko Ino and Hinata**************

"What kind of booths should we set up," asked Hinata. "um well how about dunk tanks, kissing booth, games, things like that," answered Ino. So the three of them started to put up the booths.

**************To Temari and Tenten***************

"Tenten what kind of shops are we going to set up," asked Temari. "How about weapons toys shoes clothes and other things like that", answered Tenten. "Okay that sounds awesome." They started working on the shops.

***************To Itachi and Sasuna****************

"Okay Itachi we will go and ask the chefs to make all kinds of food and we will set it up in the dining hall," Sasuna said They went to the chefs and asked them to make the food for the festival. So Sasuna and Itachi went on getting the food and putting it in the dining hall.

*************To Sasuke and Sakura*****************

They went and got decorations to decorate all of the rooms with. They started with the top floor and worked their way down.

******************Six Hours Later*****************

Everyone met outside the house. "Okay time to let everyone in," announced Mrs. Haruno. "First Everyone must be doing something during the festival. Like doing booths.", Said Mr. Haruno

**************Eight Hours Later****************

Everyone was cleaning up the mess of the festival

*******************6 hours later*****************

It was 2:35 in the morning when the whole house was cleaned. Sasuna, Itachi, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Suko, Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha, and Mr. &Mrs. Haruno went to their rooms. Sasuke and Sakura went to Sasuke's room which is away from everyone else's room. When they entered the room Sasuke closed the door. "you know what you are dead drop gorgeous Sakura", Said Sasuke. Sakura blushed at that. Sasuke went up behind Sakura and breathed in her ear and said, "you make me want you so bad when you wear sexy outfits. It should be a fucking crime." Sasuke pushed Sakura down on the bed and started kissing her. Sakura and Sasuke were having a tongue battle. Sasuke started to play with the hem of Sakura's dress. "Sakura please," Sasuke begged. Sakura nodded her head yes. Sasuke pulled her off of the bed and made her stand in front of him. He started to take off her dress when……….


	3. Chapter 3

Love Between a Prince and a Princess Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. or I wouldn't be writing a Fan Fiction

Characters are OOC

" is someone talking

' is someone thinking

**Bold in inner person**

_Italics is flashbacks_

Under lined is notes or diary entries

************************************************

He started to take off her dress when there was a knock on the door. "dam it," muttered Sasuke. Sasuke picked Sakura up. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing", asked Sakura. Sasuke then said," Shhh someone is at the door." So Sasuke put her on his bed. *knock knock* Sasuke went and opened the door to see his mom. " Hey Sasuke I was wondering would you like to go to the town festival tomorrow," she asked. He said, "Uh sure it could be fun." After that his mom left. Sasuke shut the door and went to his bed where Sakura sat. He took her dress all the way off showing a black lace bra. "Damn," said Sasuke. "You are so sexy and hot," he continued. Sasuke kissed her sweetly on the lips. 'she tastes just like strawberries'

****************Later That Night******************

Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's chest. All they did was make out for 1 hour and 35 minutes. Sasuke looked at the woman that is sleeping on him. 'She is beautiful. She is gorgeous' Sasuke closed his eyes and darkness consumed him.

****************Sakura's Dream*******************

She was sitting in a flower field. The same flower field that her and Sasuke used to go to when they were little. But something has changed. None of the flowers or trees were alive. There was no sun. There was glass and trash everywhere. The flower field was horrible. There was a silhouette figure standing underneath a dead tree. As she walked closer to the figure she noticed that I was a guy. He had raven hair. He had bangs that hung on each side of his face. This person happened to be Uchiha Sasuke. Her childhood friend on hopefully soon to be lover. She ran over to Sasuke. "SAKURA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE FLOWER FIELD," Sasuke screamed. Sakura was surprised she didn't know what to say.

************************************************

Sasuke woke up to hear Sakura screaming. Her screaming wasn't that loud but Sasuke could thanks to his great hearing. "Sakura wake up", he said. She didn't wake up. He gently rolled her off of him. He go up and went to the bathroom that was in his room. He got a wet towel and put it on her forehead. Sasuke shook her. She woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. "S-S-Sasuke-kun no no no," Sakura said. "Shhh its alright I'm here and no one's going to hurt you," Sasuke said. She sat up and cuddled into Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke I had a bad dream", Sakura said. "What was it about?", Sasuke asked. Sakura then said," Okay I was standing in the flower field we used to go to. But everything was different. Then I saw you standing underneath a dead tree. I walked closer and you started yelling at me. You were blaming me because the flower field looked horrible." "Oh Sakura I would never yell at you."

Sasuke and Sakura went back to sleep. Sasuke woke up because someone threw him against a wall. He opened his eyes to see Suko standing right in front of him. "SUKO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WILL YOU JUST LEAVE SASUKE ALONE", yelled Sakura. Apparently when Suko threw Sasuke against the wall it woke Sakura up. Sakura walked over to Suko and slapped him right across the face. She bent down to Sasuke and helped him up. She turned to Suko and said, "Get out of here I can't stand to look at you right now." So Suko left. "Sakura why don't we go get ready for the festival? Right now it's 7:00 am and the festival starts at 8:35 am", asked Sasuke. Sakura just nodded then left.

*****************Sasuke P.O.V*******************

I turned on the water in my bathroom and took a quick shower. I got out and wrapped a black towel around me. Then I went to my walk in closet and saw 3 different kimonos. I picked out the one that is black that has white flowers and cherry blossoms. I put on the kimono. I went to the mirror. I looked at my hair. My hair needed to be straightened. So I left my room to go to Itachi's room. Itachi has my black hair straightner. So I went into his bathroom and saw it there. So I unplugged it and took it back to my room. I straightened my hair. Looked in the mirror. I look much better now. I sat down on my bed to relax for a while.

*******************Sakura's P.O.V.****************

I left Sasuke's room and headed to my room. I went into my bathroom and turned on the water. I let the tub fill up. I got in and took a relaxing bath. I took out a pink fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body. I went into my closet and got out my red kimono that has white flower pedals on it. I put the kimono on. I went and brushed my hair. I got out my make-up. I put on black mascara. Then I put on black eye-liner. I put on pink blush. I put on pink eye shadow. And finally I put on red lipstick. Then I went and straightened my hair. I put two pink clips in my hair. I went and sat on my bed.

*************8:00 am Regular P.O.V.****************

Mrs. & Mr. Haruno, Mrs. & Mr. Uchiha, Sasuna, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Suko were all downstairs. They left for the festival. When they got to the festival they all went in groups. Mr. & Mrs. Haruno went with Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha. Hinata went with Naruto. Temari went with Ino and Tenten. Suko went with Sasuna and Itachi. Sasuke went with Sakura.

****************Sasuke and Sakura****************

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street next to

each other. Neither saying anything. That's when someone

tripped Sakura and she landed on her face. Sasuke

apparently didn't see cause he had a blank star on his face.

Someone must have seen because a guy helped her up.

"Thanks", Sakura said. The man replied with, "You

welcome. By the way I'm Suigetsu. The person who

tripped you was Karin. Well I got t go bye!" The man left

before Sakura could say anything to him. She turned to

Sasuke and said, " Sasuke- kun I've been thinking and I

have deep feelings for you but I don't know what you have

for me. So far it seems you don't have any feelings for me.

You didn't even try to help me up when I fell. So what do

you think of me?" "Sakura I have deep feelings for you.

The reason I didn't help you up is because I was thinking

about something. Sakura-Chan I want you to become my

girlfriend so don't say that I don't have feelings for you

when in truth I do have feelings for you", Sasuke said.

Sasuke then took her hand and held it in his not afraid of

what people thought. 'Sasuke-kun' "Sasuke I want to

become your girlfriend," Sakura said. Sasuke replied with,

"okay then now we are going out." Sasuke kissed Sakura.

Then they started walking again. Sakura saw a cute little

bunny and went over to see how much it was but before

she could get her money out, Sasuke had already bought it

for her. "Sasuke-Kun you didn't have to buy that bunny for

me", Sakura said. "Hn I know but I wanted to buy it for

you", Sasuke answered. The couple continued walking when They both saw their mom and dad. They walked over to the four. "Hello Sasuke Sakura", Said Mikoto Uchiha in a cheerful voice. Their parents are happy. "Mom why are you so happy", asked Sasuke. "Your mom is happy because you and Sakura are dating now", answered Fuyakuu Uchiha. Fuyakuu smiled one of his rare smiles. Fuyakuu, Mikoto, Haru, and Mikana were all happy for Sasuke and Sakura. Haru was happy but a bit scared that Sasuke will hurt Sakura kinda how Sai had hurt her. Sai had dated her for almost a year. Then he dumped her for her best friend Ino. "Mom do you think I can go to a party over at Kiba's house", asked Sakura. "Sakura no. Last time Sai almost did things to you and I don't want that to happen", said Mrs. Haruno. Sakura walked away angry. Sasuke followed her. He jumped in front of her and pulled her into a comforting hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck. That's when they heard music playing. They went where the music was playing. The song was over. Sasuke wanted to sing so he signed up. Sakura also signed up. The person who is next is Kiba and Shino. The song they are singing is animal I have become by three days grace.

Kiba:I can't escape this hellSo many times I've triedBut I'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself Kiba & Shino

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal!

Shino:

This animal, this animal

Kiba:I can't escape myselfSo many times I've liedBut there's still rage insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself

Kiba & Shino

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeKiba:

Help me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal Somebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSomebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hell

Shino: This animal, this animalThis animal, this animalThis animal, this animalThis animal

Kiba & Shino So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have become Kiba:

Help me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal!

Shino:

This animal I have become

Now the next person to sing is Neji. He is singing I write sins, not tragedies by Panic! At the disco.

Neji:

Oh, well imagineAs I'm pacing the pews in a church corridorAnd I can't help but to hearNo, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words"What a beautiful weddingWhat a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter"And, yes, but what a shameWhat a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."I chime in with a"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationalityI chime in"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense ofOh, well in factWell I'll look at it this wayI mean, technically, our marriage is savedWell this calls for a toastSo pour the champagneOh, well in factWell I'll look at it this wayI mean, technically, our marriage is savedWell this calls for a toastSo pour the champagne, pour the champagneI chime in with a"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationalityI chime in"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationallityAgainI chime in"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationalityI chime in"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationalityAgain

Now it is Sasuke's turn. He's singing smooth criminal by Alien Ant farm

Sasuke:

As he came into the windowWas a sound of a crescendoHe came into her apartmentHe left the bloodstains on the carpetShe was sitting at the tableHe could see she was unableSo she ran into the bedroomShe was struck downIt was her doomAnnie,you OKyou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKYou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie, are you OKWill you tell us that you're OKThere's a sign at the windowThat he struck youA crescendo, AnnieHe came into your apartmentHe left the bloodstains on the carpetThen you ran into the bedroomYou were struck downIt was your doomAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKAre you OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieYou've been hit byYou've been struck byA smooth criminalSo they came into the outwayIt was Sundaybut a black dayI could made a salutationSounding heartbeatsIntimidationsAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKAre you OK, AnnieAnnie, are you OKwould you tell us that you're OKThere's a sign at the windowThat he struck youA crescendo, AnnieHe came into your apartmentHe left the bloodstains on the carpetThen you ran into the bedroomYou were struck downIt was your doomAnnie, you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieYou've been hit byYou've been struck byA smooth criminalAnnie, are you OKwould you tell us that you're OKThere's a sign at the windowThat he struck youA crescendo, AnnieHe came into your apartmentHe left the bloodstains on the carpetThen you ran into the bedroomYou were struck downIt was your doomAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, AnnieAnnie,you OKYou OKyou OK, Annie

Now its Sakura's turn.

Sakura:

Let's have some fun. This beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stickLet's have some fun, this beat is sickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickI wanna kiss youBut if I do then I might miss you, babeIt's complicated and stupidGot my ass squeezed by sexy CupidGuess he wants to play, wants to playA love game, a love gameHold me and love meJust wanna touch you for a minuteMaybe three seconds is enoughFor my heart to quit itLet's have some fun, this beat is sickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickDon't think too much just bust that dickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickLet's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game? Doin' the love gameLet's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game? Doin' the love gameI'm on a missionAnd it involves some heavy touching, yeahYou've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yesAnd now I want it bad, want it badA love game, a love gameHold me and love meJust want touch you for a minuteMaybe three seconds is enoughFor my heart to quit itLet's have some fun, this beat is sickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickDon't think too much just bust that dickI wanna take a ride on your disco stickLet's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game? Doin' the love gameLet's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game? Doin' the love gameI can see you staring there from across the blockWith a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!The story of us, it always starts the sameWith a boy and a girl and a hump and a gameAnd I came, and I came, and I came, a love gameLet's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game? Doin' the love gameLet's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game? Doin' the love gameLet's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)Doin' the love game(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)Let's play a love game, play a love gameDo you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game?(Don't think too much just bust that dick)Doin' the love game(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)Doin' the love game

Sasuke and Sakura left after Sakura was done singing. They met up with the others at the Haruno house. Everyone was inside in the living room. Sakura went to her room to put her things away. She really wanted to go to that party. Right now it is 4:00 p.m. and the party starts at 8:40. Sakura went to the living room. No one was there so she went to the entertainment center. She pulled out a DVD. The DVD she pulled out was Titanic. She put it in and started watching it. It was 7:00 p.m. when she got done watching the movie. She went to her room to get ready. She got out a pink tube top and tight jeans. She put them on and took out her pink clips. She set them on her dresser. She brushed her hair. She went downstairs. Luckily no one was there. She sneaked outside and got into her red cruiser. She drove over to Kiba's house. She got out of her car and went inside. She went to go find Kiba. When she found him she gave him a hug. "Wow Sakura you look GREAT", Kiba said. "Thanks you look good too", Sakura replied. The song smooth criminal came on. Sakura sat on a couch. Sai came up to her and asked her to dance. She said yea so they danced. "Sakura can I talk to you privately", Sai asked. "Um sure", Sakura said. Sakura followed Sai to a empty room. When they got into the room Sai pushed Sakura down on the bed. Sai took rope and a cloth out of his pants. 'fuck he knows what he's doing this is bad' Sai tied Sakura to the bed and tied the cloth around her mouth. Sai raped her. Kiba came in and untied her and took off the cloth. "Sakura what happened to you", asked Kiba. Sakura answered with, "Sai raped me." Sakura put her clothes back on. She took out her phone and called Sasuke. "Hello" "Sasuke can you come pick me up", asked Sakura. He then said, "Where are you at?" "I'm at Kiba's" "okay I'll be there in a lil while", he said. She hung up her phone. She turned to Kiba and said, "Kiba tomorrow could you bring my car to my house?" Kiba replied, "yea" Sakura went outside and saw Sasuke pull up. She jumped in his black Chevy corvette. Once she got in Sasuke saw tears running down her face but said nothing. Once they got to Sakura's house Sakura went straight to her room. She took off her clothes and changed into her pink pj's. She sat on her bed and started crying.

*****************Sasuke*******************

Sasuke went to his room and put his keys away. He took off his pants and shirt.

*******************Sakura*****************

There was a knock on her door. Sasuke came in and saw Sakura on her bed crying. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Sakura why are you crying", Sasuke asked. Sakura said, "B-b-because S-S-Sai R-r-raped m-me." Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I will protect you from now on" Sasuke laid down and Sakura laid on his chest. "Oh Sasuke-kun", Sakura said. Sasuke gently kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

*************The Next Morning*****************

Sasuke woke up. He looked at the clock. It was 5:38 a.m. He looked at Sakura and saw that she had a smile on her face. He kissed her lips. She woke up. "Gah mmmmm what", Sakura said. Sasuke sat up bringing Sakura with him. "Did you have a nice dream Sakura", asked Sasuke. "Um yea I did", replied Sakura. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's hold on her. She got off the bed when her phone started ringing.

"I put my hands up"

"Their playing my song"

"And the butterflies fly away"

"Nodding my head like yea"

"Moving my hips like yea"

"Hello", Sakura said.

"Sakura it's me Kiba hey I'm coming over to drop off your car. Can we hang out for a while", asked Kiba.

"Yea sure"

Sakura hung up. She headed toward her closet when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Sakura looked at him with surprised eyes. "Sakura I love you and I will protect you from him", Sasuke said. There was a knock at the door. Sakura pulled out of Sasuke's embrace. She opened the door to see Kiba standing there. He threw her keys and she caught them. Kiba looked at Sasuke and his face grew with anger. "Kiba what's wrong", Asked Sakura. Kiba replied with, "Nothing. Why is Sasuke here in your room?" Sasuke went over to Kiba and said, "I'm here cause I can be here. Plus I'm her boyfriend." Kiba smiled. "Glad you found some one who will treat you right Sakura" Kiba left. Sasuke picked up Sakura and took her to the bed. They fell asleep.

**************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Love between a Prince and a Princess Ch.4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. or I wouldn't be writing a Fan Fiction

Characters are OOC

"Is someone talking

'Is someone thinking

**Bold in inner person**

_Italics is flashbacks_

Under lined are notes or diary entries

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. She just snuggled closer to Sasuke and tried to go back to sleep but no matter what she does she can't fall asleep. 'Gah I just can't sleep'

"Nah Sakura are you ok," Sasuke asked as he woke up. She just shook her head as she got up off the bed and began to gather some clothes.

"Sasuke-kun I'm going to go take a shower so go back to sleep," she said as she kissed him on the lips and went into the bathroom. Sasuke just lied back down and fell asleep.

***************SAKURA***********************

Sakura turned on the radio that was in the bathroom and then got into the shower. The song that was playing is Electropop by Jupiter Rising.

Hey girl what's your name  
L-u-v I see your game  
its okay I do it too  
Make me want to play with you

Here boy sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I aint game to play with you  
Are you gonna follow through

Step inside we'll take a ride  
Bonnie Clyde you and I  
We can do this do or die  
why don't we just take a drive

See I'm gangsta I'm gangsta  
we'll play the town prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Damn girl we're moving fast  
it's a movie who's the cast  
I can be your leading role  
Wont you let me take control

Like Juliet I'm femme fatal  
Take your pick I'll play them all  
each one satisfies depending on the type of guy

I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in your spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
only if we take it home

Oh man that's not what I'm about  
Men without backing out  
that is how I strategize  
so hold your breath and listen right

Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Electropop hot  
an addiction it's hot

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop  
Friction hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Don't want to spend this night alone  
Cause your just what I need  
I'll lock your digits on my phone  
For as much as I tease  
I know this affection may be temporary but  
Nightlike behavior it is necessary  
Look for tonight yes we're doing it right  
But you got my number if you like what you like

Electropop hot  
an addiction when I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop  
Electropop hot  
Friction when it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Electropop hot  
an addiction I can't stop

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop  
Friction it's getting hot

I'm feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby what you got

Sakura stepped out of the shower when the song was done. She put on her black laced bra and panties. Then put on her fishnet that goes on under her shirt and skirt. She then put on her red and black skirt and then her black tank top. She walked out of the bathroom to see Sasuke awake sitting on her bed. She ran over and jumped onto him. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. He looked at her with a smile of his own.

"Hey Sasuke-kun how about we go on a walk today," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah" Sasuke got up and took ahold of her hand as they started to walk outside. They walked all the way to the park. Sakura ran over to a swing acting like a little child. Sasuke just shook his head as she ran towards the swing.

"HEY Sasuke come push me," Sakura yelled. Sasuke walked over and pushed her as many thoughts ran through his head

'Aww Sakura is soo cute and adorable'

He kept on pushing her until he heard a voice

"Eh Sasuke-kun who is that stupid pink haired girl" He turned around to find Karin. His face scrunched up as he got angry. He was about to say something when Suigetsu showed up.

"Now now Sasuke calm down. She doesn't deserve your time," Sui said as he tried to stop a fight that was drawing near.

* * *

I hope that everyone likes this chapter ^ ^ I tried my best to add more details and description


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love Between a Prince and Princess Chapter 5_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. or I wouldn't be writing a Fan Fiction

Characters are OOC

"Is someone talking

'Is someone thinking__

Italics is flashbacks

Under lined are notes or diary entries

Karin walked over and pulled Sasuke away from Sakura. 'who in the hell is this girl' Sakura thought as her swing started to slow down. Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him and Sakura saw her kiss her boyfriend. 'S-Sasuke-Kun?' Sakura jumped off the swing and ran off. Suigetsu saw so he pushed Karin away from Sasuke. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" He screamed at the red headed Karin. She slapped him "Shut the fuck up Suigetsu" She said irritated. Sasuke saw how Sakura ran off. 'It wasn't my fault' He couldn't take it much longer so he decided to go and look for Sakura.

To Sakura********************

Sakura was punching the ground at her mansion. "how could he do that to me? I thought that he wouldn't hurt me but maybe I was wrong" Sakura said but then Sasuke appeared. "Sakura that wasn't my fault she was the one who kissed me" He said as he walked over towards Sakura. "How can I believe you" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest and all you could hear was sobs that came from Sakura as she cried on Sasuke's chest. "Gomensai (im sorry)" Sasuke said as he carried her up to her room. "Sasuke-Kun I don't like that girl. She is the one who tripped me at the festival. "

__

Sakura was walking besides Sasuke in silence when all of a sudden she tripped. "ow" Sasuke didn't even see. "are you ok" atleast someone saw and he helped her up "Im Suigetsu by the way and the person who tripped you was Karin. Sorry I have to go bye"

"Karin that's her name. The girl who tripped me but now she wants my boyfriend." Sakura said as Sasuke dropped her onto his bed in his room. "Now now calm down my love" He said as he kissed her on her forehead. "Sasuke" Sasuke sat down on the bed and pulled Sakura into his lap. "This is just like when we were younger" Sasuke said as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun" Said a little pink haired green eyed Sakura. "look what I found" She said holding up some pretty red and white roses. "do you like them Sasuke-kun" Sasuke stood there looking at Sakura and the roses. "I don't like flowers" He said. Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes "B-But Sasuke they were for you" she said as tears fell from her eyes. 'oh no what have I done' thought little Sasuke. He got up and pulled Sakura into his lap "don't cry Sakura. They are just flowers. I'm sure you will find something better for me" He said as he smiled down at her.

"yeah it is like this isn't it" Sakura said as she ran her fingers through Sasuke's beautiful soft and silky raven hair. Sasuke looked at Sakura and lifted up her chin and kissed her. "I love you and only you Sakura" he said as he got up and pulled her with him. "Sasuke-kun?" She said confused.

"I want to take you somewhere" he said as he led them outside and led her through a forest. He led her to the field where they used to play at when they were little. Sakura's eyes grew big as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun thank you" She said as she hugged him. Sasuke knew that she would like this. He knew this would cheer her up. Sakura ran off and found some roses. 'Sakura is co cute' He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Sakura we should head back" Sasuke told her as it started to get dark. "Aww ok" she replied and they walked back and went inside to see that Sakura's mom was getting ready to serve dinner"

"Sasuke Sakura go get cleaned up for dinner and come back down here" She said. The two went and cleaned up and came back downstairs. They ate dinner then Sasuke and Sakura went to bed in their own rooms. Sakura woke up due to a nightmare. She opened her door to see...

Plz R&R :)

Bold in inner person


End file.
